Broken Ribbs
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: While Chasing A Suspect, Kensi Gets Sharp Pains in her sides and ends up collapsing and Falling unconcious. The others take her to the hospital Kensi finally comes clean to Deeks on why she hates hospitals. Will the others find out what happened to kensi?
1. Chapter One Thats LA For You

**Authors Note: **Hi Fanfiction World and Readers This Story is Called** " Broken Ribbs". **I would like to** dedicate and send out a special thanks to 22twilighter22**_For Telling me that i should write a story about Kensi Breaking her Ribbs. I wrote in my other story called**" Power Outage"** About how Kensi Refuses to go to Hospital and after talking to **22twilighter22,** i decided to come up with this. Thank you to to my Mum for heling me come up with the concept for the story. This story explains why Kensi Blye Hates Hospitals**.**_

_I Hope that you All Enjoy This Story and i'm sorry for the extreamily long delay of putting it up on this Amazing Site. It would have been up here alot sooner but i have been a bit busy with School and Family. Hope this story makes up for that. Can't Wait to Hear from you all and hope that you like this story._

_**Love Always**_

_**Abby'n'Mgeek1255**_

_**xoxoxox**_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**LA FOR YOU**

Kensi and Deeks were running down a street In LA one way and Callen and Sam headed the other way. They were chasing a suspect who had gotten away from them that afternoon after he lied to them about killing a former marine's ex-wife.

"Hey, Hey stop Running" Deeks shouted at the man running but he didn't stop.

"NCIS stop Running Mr Davidson" Kensi screamed out at him but he ignored them running down side streets.

"I think I'm going to get my daily exercise for sure today" Deeks told Kensi as they ran after the suspect.

"Your daily exercise is more like trying to get a Girl to like you but sadly she has better stakes, much more higher than you" Kensi bluntly told him.

"Hey, Chicks like me" Deeks protested.

"Ha yeah in your dreams they do" Kensi told him, but just then she felt pain in her side. She took a couple of deep breaths and kept continuing on running, but just as she took a few more steps the pain became more intense. Grabbing her side, Kensi dropped to her knees as she heard Deeks talk to Callen and Sam.

"Guys he's heading your way" Deeks said in his ear piece as he stopped running.

"Hey, I do not dream about getting chicks" Deeks said but instead of hearing a remark from Kensi he heard something else from her.

"Argh" Kensi screamed out in pain.

Deeks turned around to find his partner on her knees on the ground holding her side in pain.

"KENSI" Deeks screamed out as he ran to her and dropped to his knees.

"Kensi, what's wrong?" The LAPD liaison officer asked worried.

"It's….just a little….pain, that's all" she replied to him between her teeth but just then the pain hit her hard again.

"Argh….." she screamed again.

Deeks got out his phone.

"Just a little pain, a little. Kensi you are in extreme pain and need to go to the hospital" Deeks told her trying to dial 911 but before he could, Kensi knocked his phone out of his hand with her free hand.

" NO….NO DEEKS ( GASP ) DON'T….YOU…..DARE…..TAKE…..ME….TO….HOSPITAL" Kensi gasped and said through her teeth in pain.

Deeks looked at her with a concerned and surprised look on her face.

"Kensi, you have to…." Deeks tried to tell her picking up his phone from the ground.

"No Deeks, I WOULD RATHER GET SHOT AT POINT BLANK RANGE

THEN GO, Don't….. (shallow breath), DON'T…" Kensi tried to tell Deeks but all of a sudden she started to feel light headed.

"Kensi, Kensi. What do you have against going to the hospital, why don't you want to go to the hospital?" Deeks asked her but Kensi didn't hear him. It was like his lips were working but there was no sound coming out of them.

The pain was getting worse and her light headed ness was too.

The last thing that Kensi heard was Deeks speaking to her. Calling her Name.

"Kensi, KENSI" Deeks said touching her arm but it was too late and with that Kensi fell forward and fainted.

"KENSI" Deeks called out trying to shake her but she didn't hear it and wasn't coming too.

"Dam it" Deeks said as he called 911.

"I need An Ambulance ASAP. I'm at 121 Maxine Boulevard, there's an alleyway behind that that we're in." Deeks told the person on the phone.

"Yep, ahh okay" Deeks said as he hung up the phone.

Once he finished the call to 911, he got in touch with Sam and Callen on his ear piece.

"Callen, Sam. We have a problem" Deeks said as he went on to explain what was happening.


	2. Chapter Two At The Hospital

**CHAPTER TWO AT THE HOSPITAL**

Hetty sat upon a white chair next to a bed that Kensi was laying on a bed in Los Angeles Monorail Hospital. The women had just spent the last hour keeping her two agents and LAPD liaison officer at bay and the nerves that they were feeling she had herself.

She was quietly sipping on her tea watching her agent. The quiet room besides the occasional beeping noise of the monitors around the room that were connected up to Kensi but besides from that, hetty liked the quiet of the room.

Just then she while sipping her tea, hetty heard the rustling of sheets on the bed and as she looked up she saw Kensi was starting to wake up and come to.

Kensi opened her eyes and started to look around. As she did she was overcome with blurriness. She rubbed her eyes with one of her hands, blinked a couple of times and then looked around the room again. This time as she looked she saw that she was in a room. There were monitors around her and as she looked down at her hands she saw that in one of them was an IV drip.

She took one guess where she was and of course she was right. She was at the hospital.

She sighed as she looked to the side of her and as she did, she saw a familiar face sitting next to her, looking back at her.

"Hetty" Kensi said in a small voice.

Hetty placed her tea cup and soccer on the side table as she stood up. She then grabbed a plastic whit cup and filled it with water with the clear glass jug. She then placed the jug back on the table and still while standing up gave Kensi the plastic white cup.

"Thanks Hetty" Kensi replied as she grabbed the white cup off hetty and took a couple of sips as hetty sat down back on the seat.

"How are you feeling Miss Blye?" Hetty asked her agent.

After taking a couple of sips, Kensi placed her cup next to her on the table and then looked at hetty.

"I'm feeling better, still in a bit of pain but better thanks" Kensi replied to her with a smile.

"That's good Miss Blye." Hetty replied to her agent.

"Callen, Sam and Deeks here?" she asked her.

Hetty nodded her head.

"They are all in the waiting room waiting for an update. I do believe that there is one person sitting in the waiting room who deserves to know" Hetty told Kensi on a serious note.

Kensi looked at her and shook her head slightly.

"Hetty, I can't" she replied to the older woman.

"Miss Blye Mr Deeks is going to have to know why you refused to come here" Hetty told her.

Kensi looked at hetty.

"He will know sooner or later hetty" Kensi replied to her.

Hetty sat a bit forward in the chair.

"It's better if he know now than later when a different circumstance happens" Hetty told her.

The room went back to being silent and after a couple of seconds; Kensi nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, I will tell him" she told her.

Hetty let off a smile as she stood up.

"I will go get him Miss Blye" Hetty said as with that she left Kensi's room and went to go get Deeks.


	3. Chapter Three Telling The Story To Deeks

**CHAPTER THREE TELLING THE STORY**

Kensi sat in the bed looking around. She was thinking on how she was going to tell Deeks the story. It was hard telling Callen and sam. They found out on the anniversary of it and that was an extremely bad day for Kensi.

Just then Kensi was interrupted out of her thoughts by a knock at her door.

"Come in" She said as she watched the door open showing her partner.

"Hey there Sunshine" Deeks said as he walked into Kensi's room making sure to shut the door behind him.

Kensi gave him one of her looks from the nickname he called her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her as he walked over to where Hetty was sitting before and sat down on the chair looking at Kensi in the bed.

"I'm a little better than I was before, thanks Deeks" she replied to him.

Deeks gave her one of his famous grins.

"That's good" he told her.

"Did we catch the bad guy?" she asked him.

"Yeah we did, he got caught by Sam and Callen. They put him in their car and dropped him off at LAPD before coming here" Deeks told her.

Kensi gave him a small smile that soon faded; she had to tell him the news. Deeks saw her smile fade and looked at her curious.

"Hey, is there something wrong Kenz?" he asked her as he placed his hands over on the bed.

Kensi looked at him. This was it; she was going to tell him.

"Deeks I have to tell you something serious, it's about why I refused to come here" Kensi told her partner with a serious look on her face.

"Okay" Deeks replied back to her.

Kensi slowly closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths and as she re opened them again, she looked at Deeks and started to tell him the story.

"When I was about six years old, my father and I had to come home early from Afghanistan because my mum was in the hospital. She had a very aggressive cancer that was spreading rapidly throughout her body, she was slowly dying. The doctors told me that my mum was very sick and that they are giving medicine to her to make her feel better "Kensi told him.

Deeks looked at her a bit surprised hearing this from his partner.

"So the doctors lied to you "He asked her as Kensi nodded her head in agreement.

"My mum died that afternoon in her sleep. I kept asking my father when's mum going to wake up from her sleep and my dad just looked at me with sad eyes. He told me that he was so sorry princess but mum isn't going to wake up again. I never forgave the doctors who told me that they were making my mum feel better again. And that's why I hate the hospital soooo much "

Deeks nods his head sadly as Kensi (who is usually so strong) lets out a couple of tears.

"I am so sorry Kensi" He told her as he grabbed one of her hands.

Kensi grabbed his hand with one of hers while she wiped the falling tears with her free hand.


	4. Chapter Four The Talk With Hetty

**CHAPTER FOUR THE TALK WITH HETTY AND THE FINAL CHAPTER**

Callen, Sam and Hetty stood outside Kensi's window in the hallway watching Deeks and Kensi talking.

"Does Deeks know the story?" Callen asked Hetty and Sam.

Hetty nodded her head in agreement.

"Miss Blye is telling Mr Deeks as we speak "Hetty told her two special agents.

"The doctors have reviled that Miss Blye broke two of her ribs from a recent fall that she has had within the last couple of days" hetty added.

Callen turned his head to look at Hetty. He was a bit surprised by what he just heard.

"Kensi never told us that she had a fall "He told her.

"She didn't want to worry anyone and didn't want to end up here. I had Mr Beal and Miss Jones look at videos of training sessions within the last couple of days and they found this " hetty said as she passed her phone over to Callen and Sam.

The two agents watched a video of Kensi training on the rock wall. As they watched, they watched as she misplaced her foot on one of the rocks and with that fell to the ground landing on her back and hitting her ribs hard on the ground.

"She's a brave girl "Hetty told them as Callen gave her back her phone.

"She's tough "Sam added looking at both of them.

"So what happens now and how come she never thought to mention this to us?" Callen asked the wise women.

"That Mr Callen is anybody's guessed. As for what happens now. Miss Blye is to have a couple of days off to rest and recover. I want the three of you to keep an eye on her as much as possible and if she insists on doing any work at all and I know she will..." hetty said as Callen added.

"Give her paperwork that way she is still working and resting but not in the field "Callen said.

"Will she go for it?" Sam asked them.

" oh she will me Hannah, even if you have to drag her and make her" hetty told him as the went back to watching Kensi and Deeks who had both fallen asleep, Kensi in the bed and Deeks holding her hand, resting his head on her bed as he sat in his chair.

FIN!

* * *

**Cant Wait to hear your Reviews **

**Abby'n'Mgeek1255**

**xoxoxoxxo**


End file.
